Freddy's Hellfire
by IzzyandDesRoxSox
Summary: Alone within his own nightmares, Freddy muses over his twisted lust for Nancy Thompson's beauty and blood...Dark one-sided Francy with parodied lyrics of 'Hellfire' from Disney's "The Hunchback of Notre Dame".


**Author's Note: **Hey guys. Couldn't help but do this after I recently re-watched one of my most favorite childhood films from Disney, _The Hunchback of Notre Dame. _Honestly, after taking note to the far darker elements, themes, and even seeing the lyrics to the particular song 'Hellfire' I can honestly say to date that is the most darkest Disney movie by far. Well, that and _The Black Cauldron_...*shudders*. Anyways, yeah, I'm mixed on the pairing Francy- I somewhat like it and somewhat don't. But this song fits this pairing PERFECTLY. So, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh and in note, let's just say the timing takes place within...hmm..Dream Warriors? I'll just go with that one- man I love that film. XD<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Confitero deo omniponti...<em>

_Beatae Mariae semper Virgini..._

_Beato Michaeli archangelo..._

_Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis..._

They very murmurs of such faint, unknown echoes deep within the dimly light and darkened dimension of the Dream World itself gave off the immediate eerie chill of such unknown evils that laid deep within. Though to some amongst the passed whispered ruors, perhaps these choir voices spoken within are the fellow demon controllers that had granted the infamous Dream Demon his powers, always watching with constant, piercing, emotionless eyes somewhere within the naked eye and in reminder whispering a simple prayer. Though the foreign language to those who if ever rarely had heard of it were unsure of the language being spoken. Latin perhaps?

It hadn't mattered anyways, for that wasn't the current focused attention deep within this confusing and blurred place. Within the fiery pits where haunting screams of now long deceased souls could be heard crying out, flames licking away the skeletal remains of the once innocent in the nightmarish image of such a rusted Boiler room, one particular being was active. Restless, infuriated, with a low supply of patience and unsatisfied craving desire for blood. Finger-knives tapping against the long, thin coated paint and metal rust of the poles, heat blaring against a mutilated and hideous face that suffered scars from such a horrific yet well deserved fate so long ago.

That wasn't what was quite on Frederick 'Freddy' Krueger's mind at the current given moment. Oh no, far from him for he found himself deely entangled in such honest thoughts of a blazing confusion. Face twisted as though to some from first glance would appear it was none other than he lost within his created world, this place all so familiar yet suddenly for his self conscious mind seem as though filthy traitors. He even wished those pounding echoes that gave such a fucking headache what shut their holes for mouths already, repeatedly swearing such angered thoughts in his annoyed mood.

All because of how wrecked he felt, dismay and concentration broken by the surprise and angering return of a face he so longed not to ever run into ever again. A face filled with beauty of fair skin like snow, one mystifying grey streak within the frame of thick curly chestnut brown hair, and evident give away of a fierce will within her sharp blue eyes. The one Elm Street child who dare take a stand against him, dare rise and even defeat him for that matter with the same unchanged determination to do so again.

The name of this beauty he didn't long to slip off his tongue?

Nancy Thompson.

The happy smirk on her satisified face as he foresaw in the present moment while she was alive made him lnong to swear such vile and insulting words of 'cunt' and 'bitch', the one particular favorite personally, yet only in distraction to what his mortified mind could think. A dark lust for her, as he had come to realize. And now, it was far from anything romantic. Nothing like a child's fairytale where he wished to redeem himself, prove himself worthy and declare his heart belonging to hers in the disgusting word- _love. _Bah! Far from it in Hell even if Freddy were that insane minded, he'd never ever think or suggest about doing that. Especially not for her.

But she drove him into that utter madness, his very sanctuary of the nightmares and boiler room turning more into an insane asylum. Thoughts he was unable to dodge when in thinking of her name and her name alone. He sighed, frustrated and unable to bear it. Not even the shedding of innocent blood, the hopeful grin for more to come once the final Elm Street children were to fall asleep. Not even the pictured ideas for their deaths by his hand could help.

All he could think about was damn _HER! ! !_

Standing in front of the main large Boiler Room that many of his children had come running past when fearful for their lives, Freddy sighed, finding the nerve to remove his fedora briefly and rub his burnt to a crisp head in the stress. Sometimes immortality wasn't necessarily it's worth if he still had to see this _(beautiful) _bitch running around.

He found himself in the conflict of an angered plead against the inner turmoil of his own self. He knew to bear in mind this was nothing more than an angered plead of desperation to resolve the fucked up twisted madness here and nothing more, voice croaking through to such deepened, demonic yet somewhat human voice of his self...

_Oh Sister Amanda  
>You now I'm so much crueler than the common,<br>Vulgar, weak, licentious crowd_

_Then tell me bitch  
>Why I see her dancing there<br>Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul_

_I feel her  
>I see her<br>The sun caught in her chestnut hair  
>Is blazing me in and out of all control...<em>

_Like fire, Hellfire  
>This fire in my skin<br>This nightmare desire  
>Is turning me to lust<em>

Suddenly within the blurred dismay it felt as though those echoes that made those constant choir prayers laid all eyes upon Freddy, a though curious and waiting to be amused by these very words. though they didn't necessarily have any conscious other than to hear the callings of those who wanted to experience all and see if they were worthy, it was interesting to see the one with all immortality and dream powers seem to question and conflict with his own self.

Tall shadows covered in midnight black hoods, a rare appearance ever donned as Freddy's sick yellow eyes barely acknowledged their presences he continued, their taunting echoes following forth to everything he spoke/...sang?

_It's not my fault  
>I'm not to blame<br>It is Elm Street girl  
>The bitch who sent this flame<em>

_It's not my fault  
>If in your plan<br>Making Dream Warriors stronger than myself_

_Protect me Amanda  
>Don't let this woman defeat me<br>Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone_

_DESTROY NANCY THOMPSON! ! !  
>And let her taste the fires of Hell<br>Or else let her be mine and mine alone..._

The sudden interruption was to of seeing how now he could sense Nancy's presence within the Dream World, somewhere with the others, out in risk and testing their Dream Powers. Yet she was nowhere within his grasp.

"I'll find you bitch..." he grunted angrily and darkly to himself in a muttered vow. "Even if I have to slaughter every Dream Warrior and burn down all of Westin!" he declared.

His eyes turned exactly towards the smoldering smoking fires, heated by his words in front of him by the Boiler room. As if in illusion did the fire and smoke take the taunting and hypnotic form of the beautiful, curved yet slim figure of what was easily recognized as Nancy, her her wild and blowing past gently and gracefully with the wind. Freddy stepped forward, as if longing to grasp ahold of her within his arms in desire, but just as he attempted to do so her image faded away, the smoke harshly whisping past his face. Freddy sneered in anger, his claws then lashing out and slicing through the thin smoke, destroying whatever was left of the annoyingsome image of the little bitch.

_Hellfire  
>Dark fire<br>Now Nancy it's your turn  
>Choose me or your pyre<br>Be mine or you will die..._

_God have mercy on her  
>Screw him, I don't need him...<em>

_But she will be mine...or she...will..._

_...BURN! ! ! !_

Freddy's loud cry vanished, as well his own self as the room itself darkened once again to a pitch black similar to the night.

Time to get busy...

* * *

><p><strong>Meh. It sucks doesn't it? I kind of wanted to keep him IC. He's NOT in love, this is extremely dark, lusting one sided Francy- or if even barely! I just REALLY wanted to try this. Hope you all liked it!<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
